fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Sioux
The Sioux people represent a civilization in Civilization VII released in the Wonders of the Ancient World expansion pack. They are led by Sitting Bull, a Hunkpapa Lakota holy man and tribal leader. Historical Information The Sioux have been known to have resided at the source of the Mississippi River upon first contact from Europeans. Their sphere of influence stretched from the Mississippi river to the east and the Rocky Mountains in the west. Upon introduction of the horse to their society in the early 1700s, the Sioux expanded rapidly, hunting bison in the central Great Plains. Upon the conception and rise of the United States, the Sioux would be in a perpetual state of war due to the Americans' concept of Manifest Destiny. The most recognizable of these was during the Great Sioux Wars, in which the Sioux had their first combat victories but inevitably were forced to surrender. Today, the Sioux tribes have reservations in the Great Plains. The Sioux have been one of the most historically significant Native American tribes, being ones who put up the strongest fight against the American settlers. To this day, however, there is still work to be done for the Sioux; the Dakota Access Pipeline is a large point of protesting at the Standing Rock reservation. Strategy Ability The unique ability of the Sioux is called Plains People. For every Farm tile improvement, +1 Faith per turn is provided for the empire. Furthermore, Farms over Bonus Resources all provide +3 Faith per turn. This gives the Sioux a religious bonus in the early game; they can easily be the first civilization to found a pantheon. The Sioux people are generally associated with having lived in the northern Great Plains. The Sioux sphere of influence generally was situated around the Mississippi River, among lakes and vast plains of western Minnesota and the eastern part of the Dakotas. Some Sioux tribes were, however, woodland tribes; they lived in the forests of Minnesota. Unique Unit The unique unit of the Sioux people is the Horseback Hunter. The Horseback Hunter replaces the Cavalry, requiring the Military Science technology in order to be trained. The Horseback Hunter has a ranged attack rather than a melee attack, but it has a ranged combat strength of 54 and a melee combat strength of 44. Furthermore, the Horseback Hunter is less expensive than the Cavalry. Sioux people, particularly the Lakota tribe, were known to have used horses for hunting once the animal was introduced to their society. This was done with a crossbow, and the Sioux people were generally known to have hunted animals such as the bison of the Great Plains. Once the horse was introduced to Sioux society, the Sioux expanded to the eastern Rocky Mountains. Unique Building The unique building of the Sioux people is the Tipi. The Tipi replaces the Barracks, requiring the Bronze Working technology to be built. The Tipi provides +2 Production for its city, though it also provides +2 Housing and +2 Food. Furthermore, all units trained in a city with a Tipi will gain +25% combat experience in battle. The Tipi, unlike the Barracks, is maintenance free. The Tipi allows for players to play aggressively while also allowing for their cities to build up. The tipi is a type of abode used by many Plains Native American tribes. The tipi is stereotypically thought to have been used by all Native American tribes, but it was in fact unique to Plains tribes. Usually, tipis are made with animal skins and held together with branches or sticks. Tipis are useful for nomadic tribes particularly, as they can be put away and moved around very easily. Leader Sitting Bull (1831-1890) is the leader of the Sioux. Sitting Bull was a Hunkpapa Lakota and a leader of the tribes, who helped lead the Sioux during the American Indian Wars. Sitting Bull led his militia to victory at the Battle of Little Bighorn, where he overwhelmed the regiment of Colonel George Custer. However, they won the battle but would lose the war; many Sioux people were dying as a result of this war. Sitting Bull was forced to surrender. For the rest of his life, he led his tribe in the Standing Rock Reservation but was nonetheless killed by American police officiers who believed him to be instigating Ghost Dances. Leader Ability Sitting Bull's unique ability is Ghost Dance Movement. For every turn that an enemy unit is in Sioux territory, they will take 5 HP of attrition damage. This is a slight amount of damage, though during a defensive war it adds up, allowing the Sioux civilization to play somewhat more aggressively. Though Sitting Bull himself did not actively consider himself a follower of the Ghost Dance movement as far as we know, he actively allowed his tribe to follow it and was killed for being assumed to be a leader of the movement. The Ghost Dance movement was a set of beliefs incorporated into Native American religions. Those who followed this believed that the spirits of the dead would rise again and help fight on the side of the Native Americans, forcing out the white colonists and bringing prosperity, unity, and peace to all tribes. Traits *Preferred Religion: Protestantism *Preferred Government: Democracy *Disliked Government: Communism *Preferred Victory: Religious *Historical Era: Industrial Era *Behavior: Expansive / Protective *Disliked Behavior: Aggressive *Geographic Group: North American Cities Capital City: Hunkpapa Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Grand River *Standing Rock *Mobridge *Oglala *Rosebud *Yankton *Mdewakanton *Pine Ridge Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Wahpekute *Bullhead *Little Eagle *Sisseton *Keldron *Wahpeton *Itazipcho *Oohenupa Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Yanktonai *Snake Creek *Wakpala *Veblen *Rosholt *Kiyaska *Oyuhpe *Wazhazha Category:Subpages Sioux